


Opportunity

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Small fight, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: One of the first fights (and reconciliations) after they got married.





	

Call it fate, call it destiny, call it whatever. Kurt and Blaine had been given the chance to get back together.  
Blaine loved to talk about the second opportunity they had gotten and Kurt just agreed with him because he couldn’t say no to those big hazel eyes.   
They took every chance to continue as close as ever but there was a moment all the newly wed bliss gave entrance to the actual hard part of being in a committed relationship.   
Their first big fight was completely Kurt’s fault. He came home irritated and started picking up a fight. Blaine ignored him and Kurt just remembered the last thing he shouted  
-Maybe this second opportunity was a bad idea  
He regretted it just when he ended up saying it and Blaine just took his keys and left.   
Kurt sat on the couch and passed his hands through his hair. He waited 1 hour until he started texting Blaine.   
He left and walked to the park where they broke up the first time. He knew the fountain was Blaine’s favourite spot despite the bad memories.  
Kurt took Blaine’s oat and walked to the fountain. He saw that Blaine had a cup of coffee so that meant he hadn’t been one hour in the freezing cold weather.  
Kurt put the coat over Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine didn’t look up  
-I didn’t mean it-said Kurt-And I am sorry I took out my stress on you. You are the best thing that happened to me, ever. And if I went back in time I would repeat and our story over and over again.  
Blaine looked up and Kurt saw the tears in his eyes.   
Kurt sat and hugged him. Blaine leaned his head against Kurt’s shoulder and they stayed in silence.   
-I know you didn’t mean it-said Blaine-it still hurt to hear it because I have this fear that you are going to leave one day and never come back  
-I don’t want to hurt you-said Kurt-And I am never leaving. You are stuck with me Mr Anderson-Hummel, forever  
Blaine smiled and Kurt stood up and held out a hand.  
-So do you give me another opportunity?-asked Kurt  
-A thousand more-said Blaine putting his hand on top of Kurt’s

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
